Young Sheldon Missy x Sheldon
by ReconExorcist
Summary: Missy shows Sheldon where babies come from. Chapter 1 takes place after Meemaw leaves in episode 14. -Legal Disclaimer: All characters are of legal age, even if said otherwise. -If you like stories featuring Missy, I recently released a new one with her.
1. Chapter 1

Missy looked out the window. "Meemaw's finally gone. As long as nothing else happens, we can finally show everyone how adult we are!" Sheldon glared at her due to her bad grammar. "You mean "how mature we are". Besides, even if everything else goes right, only one of us fits that description." "Really?" said Missy. "Yes." retorted Sheldon. Missy stared at him, peeved. Then she remembered something. Smiling, she said, "I know something only adults know." Sheldon scoffed. "I doubt it." Feeling confident, Missy walked towards Sheldon, the distance between them quickly becoming uncomfortable for him. She leaned towards her brother's ear and whispered, "I know how babies are made." Shocked, Sheldon pushed away from his sister, trying to gain some distance. "How do you know that?" Sheldon exclaimed. Missy smirked. "I have my ways." Sheldon was unsure if Missy was telling the truth, but he had to know, for the sake of remaining smarter than her. "Fine, if you know, then tell me." "Okay.", said Missy, "Let's talk in our room, in case anybody else wants to peek in on us; no one can know I told you this." Missy led Sheldon to their room, and closed the door.

Missy pointed to Sheldon's bed, where he sat down, and Missy followed. "So, how is it done?" asked Sheldon. Missy thought for a moment, trying to recollect exactly what she learned. "To make a baby, a boy has to put his thing in a girl's." Sheldon was confused, so he asked, "Girl's thing? I remember that, when we used to bathe together, you clearly didn't have one. By the way, a boy's "thing" is called a penis, I looked that up myself." Missy was annoyed by his correction, but kept going. "A girl has a hole between her legs that the boy puts his, I guess penis, in." "I believe that's your anus, or butt hole, for the lay person, and, we all have one." Missy was getting fed up with all of Sheldon's doubt, so she took drastic measures; "Fine, if you won't believe me, then I'll just have to show you."

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sheldon said, as his sister stood up, and began to strip right in front of him. She began by kicking off her shoes and pulling down her purple pants, revealing her panties underneath. Next, she pulled off her flower covered turtleneck, revealing her flat chest. After calming her nerves, she sat back down onto the bed. Sheldon was, once again, shocked by his sister's actions. But, this time, the shock was more positive. "It's been a while since I've seen you with so little clothing, but you seem to be filling out nicely." Missy was surprised by the comment, not really knowing how to react. "Thank you?" she said, "Anyway, let's continue." Sheldon nodded. Missy laid back onto Sheldon's pillows, and grabbed the waist band of her panties, but stopped, thinking. "Sheldon", she said, "could you take your clothes off too?" "Why?" asked Sheldon. Missy wanted to get something for herself out of this lesson, but she had to word it carefully, otherwise, Sheldon would never bite. "Call it an EXPERIMENT."

Hearing that word, he decided to, hesitantly, go along with her plan. Missy Cooper might not have had her brother's IQ, but she was clever beyond her years. Sheldon scooted off the bed, stood up, and began to strip, starting by untying and removing his shoes. He worked his way up; unbuckling his tan pants and pulling them off. Lastly, he unbuttoned his plaid shirt and pulled that off as well. Once he was standing in only his briefs, he turned towards Missy, who was blushing a little. "Alright", said Sheldon, "what's the experiment?" "Right.", said Missy. "Clearly, I don't know how to explain how babies are made with my words. So, my idea is that we try it out ourselves." Sheldon really didn't know how to feel about this, but, for the sake of science, he had to go through with it. "Fine, but I have a few questions first." Missy was tired of waiting, but figured she had to go through this to get to the good stuff. She sighed, "Shoot." "Alright.", Sheldon said, "First, does it hurt?" "No, the exact opposite." Missy responded, "If it hurt, people would never have children again." "Fair point." Sheldon noted. "Second, if we do this, won't we make a baby?" "No, people can't actually make a baby until they're physically adults." Sheldon was relieved, "Okay, that was the last of my questions." Missy sighed in relief, "Finally. Now climb on up here."

Sheldon climbed onto the bed and sat down, sitting on his feet. Missy grabbed the waist band of her panties again, this time pulling them all the way down to her ankles, and off completely. "Wow.", exclaimed Sheldon, staring at his twin's crotch. Missy noticed Sheldon gaping at her naked body, and decided to snap him back, "Sheldon! Your turn!" "Right!" confirmed Sheldon. He sat back onto his butt and wiggled his briefs out from under himself, down to his ankles, and off. He kneeled and started walking on his knees over to Missy. This time, she gaped at Sheldon's naked body, starting from his chest, down to his penis, which was erect and pointing directly at her. "Awesome", she said. "So what do we do?" said Sheldon, bringing Missy's gaze back up to his eyes. "Uh, right, so..." Her face was bright red. "You have to..." She slowly spread her legs.

"Put your penis in the hole in my crotch." "Where is the hole?" Sheldon asked. "You have to find it between my folds." Missy said, schemingly. "Alright.", Sheldon said, as he bent down onto his hands and knees. He began to inspect Missy's crotch by looking all around it, smelling its intoxicating scent, and, finally, taking his right hand and spreading her folds. A shiver went up Missy's spine as she bit her bottom lip, trying not to get too excited yet. With Missy's folds open, Sheldon could see a hole that looked about right, but also another, smaller, hole. Sheldon asked, "Which hole is it?" Bringing her thoughts back into focus, she answered, "The middle one." "Then what's the smaller one for?" he pondered, poking it a little." Missy began to get more excited, but managed to answer, "That's where my pee comes from." Nodding his head in understanding, Sheldon poked the other hole, putting his finger in a little. This caused Missy to gasp, saying, "Let's get going already." "Okay.", Sheldon said, "I just wanted to make sure I understood everything first."

Missy calmed down a little as Sheldon got up from his hands back onto only his knees. His penis was throbbing from looking at Missy's crotch so much, and Missy was getting very wet from all of Sheldon's touching. Sheldon inched a little closer to Missy and prepared for further instructions. Missy saw he was ready and said, "Now, slowly slide your penis into me." Sheldon lined up his penis and put its head to her opening. Missy gasped louder this time, loud enough for Sheldon to take notice. "Should I keep going?" he asked. "Hell yes!" Missy exclaimed. Sheldon was caught off guard by her language, but got the message. He slowly slid his penis into her hole, causing her to open her mouth, as if trying to gasp, but no sound came out. Once he was in all the way, she inhaled and exhaled slowly, and then gave the next order, "Now, slide your penis back out until only the head, the fat part at the end, is still in me." He did so, causing the same reaction from Missy. "Now, keep doing that for a bit." Sheldon began pushing his penis into his sister, and then pulling it back out of her, slowly, while taking note of every bit of the experience. She was extremely tight, most likely due to her age; she was very wet, which helped with the insertion; and her hole was so soft and warm, almost hot, which made him want to never pull out.

As he continued he felt her twitch and clench around his penis, as well get a little restless on the outside. "Sheldon, could you start going a little faster?", Missy began to grumble. Sheldon sped up a little, but Missy was not satisfied. "Oh, let me show you." She grabbed her brother around the neck and flipped them both over, so that she was now on top of him. "Here we go." Missy said, pinning Sheldon to the bed, his penis still in her. "Just let me do the work for now." she insisted, "I can keep this at my own pace that way." "Fine.", Sheldon said, knowing he could never win a wrestling match or argument of wits against her. "Let's see here." Missy placed her hands on Sheldon's abdomen, trying to get into a comfortable position. Once she got a good grip on Sheldon, as to not fall over once they continued, Missy began to move her hips up and down, slowly, getting back into the rhythm of what they had going. However, now that she was in control, she decided to take it up a notch.

Missy lowered her hips all the back down, so Sheldon was all the way inside her. Then, she slowly brought her hips back up, as to pull out everything but the head. After she prepared herself, she slammed herself back onto Sheldon's penis, shocking both of them with pure bliss. "Keep doing that." Sheldon ordered. "With pleasure." Missy responded. Over and over, Missy picked up her hips and then slammed them back down onto Sheldon. After a little bit, she got the rhythm back to the point she didn't even have to think about it, her body was just having sex automatically. Sheldon could not believe what he was feeling, thinking, and in this moment, doing. He reached out, as if being controlled, and put his hands on his sister's butt cheeks. Missy was moaning and gasping for air, completely enveloped in the feeling. However, Sheldon's delicate hands were enough to break her out of her trance for a second. "Why are you touching my ass?" asked Missy, between breaths. "I don't know." gasped Sheldon, "It just felt right." "Fair enough." And that was all she said before kissing Sheldon right on the lips while continuing her humping.

She pulled away from the kiss, feeling something building up in her. "Sheldon! I'm cumming!" she yelled. "Cumming?" Sheldon asked. She didn't have time to answer before she squirted all over Sheldon, and Sheldon came all over the inside of her. "That's what cumming is.", Missy told him, falling onto his chest. "Ah..." he said, trying to catch his breath. "I want to stay in you forever." Sheldon admitted. "Well, I would love to lay here forever too, but I have to clean the mess you made inside me." Missy pulled Sheldon's penis out of her, dripping both of their cum onto his crotch and sheets. As Missy walked, butt naked, cum dripping out of her, down her leg, towards to bathroom, Sheldon said, "Maybe you are more mature than I thought." Missy looked back at him, smiling. Sheldon took one last look at her butt, and decided to clean up as well.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sheldon and Missy's initial sexual experience, the two of them had begun doing it more and more often, sometimes experimenting with what Missy read in magazines. They usually did this at night after the rest of their family had gone to bed for the night. Such experiments included kissing different parts of each other's bodies and rubbing each other to find what turned each other on the most. Of course, every test always ended with them becoming so excited that they couldn't hold back, and they would end up covered in each other's cum. Doing this so often became an addiction; so much so that, one day, they threw all caution to the wind.

Missy and Sheldon were quietly reading in their room one afternoon, their parents were out for the day, and their brother, Georgie, was busy watching TV. Missy sat up on her bed, magazine in hand, and turned towards Sheldon, who had his nose buried in a new comic book. "Sheldon, take a look at this." said Missy, turning the magazine so Sheldon could see. He carefully closed his comic book, sat up, and turned to see what she was so excited about. The pages of the magazine contained a picture of two people; a woman on top of a man, who appeared to be sitting on his face, while putting her mouth on his penis. "What is this?" asked Sheldon. Missy looked at him with a slight blush to her face, "It's a position where both people are able to have their crotches kissed, licked, sucked, whatever, without having to take turns. Sheldon analyzed the picture trying to imagine how it would be done. Once he got it down, he asked, "Okay then, when should we try it out?" Missy smirked at him, "Why not now?" Sheldon was surprised, considering the time of day, and, therefore, possible dangers. "What if we get caught?" said Sheldon. "We won't", responded Missy, with confidence, "Mom and Dad are both out, and Georgie's glued to the TV. We have nothing to worry about." After considering the odds, Sheldon conceded, "Fine, but let's make it quick." "Yes!" cheered Missy, jumping off her bed and undoing the buckles of her overalls.

Missy quickly pulled her overalls down to her knees, and then off completely. Sheldon noticed Missy's butt and crotch were bear, despite only having her overalls removed. "Where are your panties?" Sheldon inquired. Missy looked down and giggled, "Oh, I like how the air feels against my crotch, so I'm not going to wear any for a bit. Plus, it gives easier access for this." As Missy pulled her shirt off, Sheldon felt his penis begin to stress against his pants. Now that she was completely naked, she leapt onto Sheldon's bed, saying, "Hurry, Sheldon, I can't wait much longer." Sheldon looked at her and noticed her crotch was shiny, wet from her excitement. He began to strip, pulling his shirt off over his head. Becoming impatient, she grabbed his pants and briefs, and pulled them both off in one tug. With that, both were sitting on Sheldon's bed, butt naked, ready to go at it again.

Remembering the picture in the magazine, Sheldon laid back with his head on his pillow, and Missy climbed on top him. Staring face to face, Missy asked, "You ready?" Sheldon nodded and Missy turned around, straddling his neck, putting her butt in his face. Sheldon was pleased with the view, saying, "I can't believe we didn't think of this before. This is far more efficient than the usual method." Missy looked back at him, "Well, not having to do anything while you lick me is pretty nice." She turned back and grabbed Sheldon's penis. Feeling this, he put his hands on top of Missy's butt and pulled it towards his face, preparing to start.

Missy took a lick of Sheldon's penis to get it completely hard, and said, "Okay, start." She put her mouth around it and began sucking, moving her tongue around the head and shaft, while holding his balls with her right hand. The sudden jolt of pleasure made Sheldon forget for a second that he also had a part in this, but Missy was sure to remind him. "Hey! Are you forgetting something?" He quickly snapped back to reality and shoved his face into her butt crack, as to avoid punishment. He stuck his tongue out, but still slightly hazy, put it straight into her anus. Retracting just as quickly as he went in, Missy laughed, and attempted to speak, but her mouth was still filled of dick, "That's what you get for getting distracted." Entering carefully this time, he made sure to put his tongue to the other hole, which was now slightly dripping from anticipation.

Sheldon's nose was still poking at her anus, but, at least, he couldn't taste it anymore. He gave Missy's crotch a long lick, tasting her wetness, causing her to shudder and moan, bringing her head up off of his penis. "Dammit, Sheldon, stop teasing and put it in!" she ordered. Happy to oblige, Sheldon spread Missy's folds and put his mouth to her hole, sliding his tongue inside. This caused Missy to tense up for a moment, gasping for air. Once she recovered, she said, "Finally! Now I can really go at it." Missy took Sheldon's penis in both hands and shoved it into her mouth, putting it so far back that Sheldon could feel her uvula against it. Every breath and every swallow enhanced the experience, causing him to moan into Missy's hole as he moved his tongue around, swirling her insides. Missy pulled his penis out of her mouth up until the head, and then shoved it back in, over and over, while Sheldon began rubbing Missy's crotch and butt crack, adding to her arousal.

After a few minutes, both kids began to feel the all too familiar pressure building. Missy squealed as she squirted her cum onto Sheldon's face. Mere moments later, Sheldon grabbed her butt as he came into Missy's mouth. Once both of their orgasms had calmed down, they removed their mouths from each other's crotches, the slightest bit of cum dripping from Missy. Still sitting on Sheldon, she scooted down to his stomach, leaving a trail of cum along him, and turned around. Looking at him, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, attempting to speak, "Look how much you came!" Missy's entire mouth was covered in Sheldon's cum, which grossed out Sheldon. "Would you swallow that?" he asked. Immediately, Missy got it all down in one gulp.

Missy laid down on Sheldon's chest, putting her arms around him. "You know", she said, "We do have some time left." Sheldon was immediately pulled out of his post- sex haze, trying to imagine doing it again so soon after, especially with the increased potential of getting caught. "But, we've never done it twice in a row. I don't know if I have the energy." Missy looked at him with a smile, "Sure you do." Sheldon was still worried, but could hear that the TV was on. "Fine, but no "foreplay". We're just going to do it and be done." Missy nodded in understanding. She scooted off of him, rubbing her crotch against his, making him erect again.

Missy laid down with her head on the pillows and spread her legs. Sheldon got into position and immediately shoved all the way into Missy's still- wet hole. The sudden shock made Missy gasp with a higher volume and pitch than usual, almost shouting. Sheldon began pumping his hips, shoving his penis all the way into Missy over and over, causing Missy's voice to gradually increase in volume. With her eyes shut tight, she yelled, "Sheldon! This is too much!" Sheldon looked at her in concern. "Should I stop?" Missy managed to half open her eyes to look at him. "Of course not! Just hurry. I don't know if Georgie heard me."

Sheldon pulled his penis out all the way, and, just as he shoved it all the way back in, he heard a creaking behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sheldon flinched when he heard this voice, knowing exactly who it was. Missy looked around Sheldon when he stopped fucking her. "Georgie!" she yelled, seeing her older brother standing in the doorway. Sheldon looked at her, confused why she was happy about them getting caught. Sheldon was frozen in fear, but Missy was so excited that she pulled Sheldon's penis out of her and crawled across the bed and sat on the edge, her legs spread apart enough to be showing her crotch to Georgie.

"What's up?" she said with a smile. Georgie became distracted for a moment by Missy's naked body, but managed to refocus, "I heard you two yelling and decided to see what you were doing, but that might've been a mistake." Sheldon finally calmed down and turned to meet his brother. "What are you going to do?" he said in a quivering voice. Georgie looked at Sheldon, trying not to focus on his penis, "I should tell Mom and Dad." Missy's smiled faded a bit, saying, "Why?" Georgie looked at her sternly, "Because you two were having sex!" Sheldon looked down in shame and panic, and said, "I knew we shouldn't have done this now. We're going to be in so much trouble." Missy and Georgie both looked at him and yelled, "Shut Up!" Sheldon immediately put his hands into his lap; a little embarrassed, while still trying to cover himself.

Georgie took a deep breath and said, "I said I SHOULD tell them. But I won't. Frankly, if they knew what you two were doing, it would make things really awkward around here, and I would have to hear about it." Missy perked back up, smiling ear to ear. To show her appreciation, she jumped off the bed and gave Georgie a big hug, wrapping her naked body around his leg, dripping some lubricant left from her and Sheldon's interrupted session onto the floor. Once she released Georgie, she looked up at him, and said, "You know, Mom and Dad aren't going to back for a few hours. Would you like to join us?"

Georgie and Sheldon both looked at her like she was crazy, but Georgie was the first to speak up, "Are you crazy? I'm not going to have sex with a nine- year- old, much less one that's my sister." Missy looked at him with sad, begging eyes, "Please? It would be a great sibling bonding experience." Georgie, done with her, starting walking towards the door. Missy figured that looking pitiful and being nice wasn't going to have the same effect on Georgie as it does on her parents, especially not with what she wanted from him.

"Fine.", she said, "You'll just have to live with knowing that you're siblings have more sexual knowledge and experience than you do, virgin." Georgie stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. She had her arms crossed, looking as smug as ever. "How do you even know how to do that?" said Georgie. Missy responded simply, "I read." Georgie closed the door and knelt down to meet Missy face-to-face, saying, "I'll do it, but just so you can't blackmail me." Missy hugged him around his neck and said, "Thank you." Georgie hugged her back by instinct, touching her naked butt for a moment before retracting. "Um, right." he said, "Let's get this over with."

Georgie stood up as Missy took his hand, leading him over to the bed. She jumped back up next to Sheldon, both sitting cross legged. "What are you waiting for? Strip." Missy ordered. "All right, hold your horses." responded Georgie, as he began to pull off his blue and white baseball t-shirt. Once it was off, he tossed it on the floor, and Missy gazed at his fit body, getting a little turned on. "Next, the pants." Missy said in a slightly shaken voice. Georgie did as she said, but when his pants were half down, he noticed Missy's face was bright red. "Missy, are you okay?" he asked. Her eyes shifted between Georgie's face and the bulge in his pants while saying, "Yeah, just... continue." Georgie finished pulling his pants off and threw them into the pile with his shirt.

Finally, the part Missy had been waiting for. She crawled to the edge of the bed so that she was face to face with the bulge in Georgie's boxers. Entranced, she grabbed the waist band and pulled them down. Just as the underwear passed Georgie's waist, his penis sprung free, pointing directly at Missy's nose.

"Awesome.", she said, gazing at its size. Missy grabbed it with her right hand, rubbing up and down its shaft. She looked up at Georgie's face, and noticed that he was blushing, too. To really get him excited, she put the head of his penis in her mouth and licked all over it. "Damn, that feels good." said Georgie. Missy pulled her mouth away and said, "The real thing feels even better." She crawled to the middle of the bed and got on her hands and knees. She then stuck her butt in the air and spread her lips with her hands, exposing her hole to Georgie. "Wow.", he said, "Your vagina's so small." Missy looked over at him as well as she could, and, in confusion, said, "Vagina? What's that?" Georgie climbed onto the bed behind Missy while saying, "It's the hole in your crotch." He put his finger to it, making Missy shiver. "You two have been having sex and you didn't even know what this is called?"

Sheldon finally crawled over to them, as Missy attempted to defend them, "I guess we were too busy actually doing it to learn the names; just like we should be right now." Georgie pulled his hand away, spit in it, and rubbed it along his penis, making it hard and wet. "Okay, you asked for it.", he warned. He lined up with Missy's sopping wet hole, and slowly inserted the head. "Mmm, you're so tight." said Georgie, attempting to slide in further. "And you're so big!" Missy responded, enduring the feeling of Georgie stretching her, "This is totally different from when Sheldon does it."

Once Georgie was all the way in, he slowly pulled back out, then pushed back in. Missy began gasping for breath, and Georgie was moaning with every movement. Feeling left out, Sheldon spoke up, "What should I do?" Missy looked at him, and, barely catching her breath, managed to say, "Come here and I'll finish you off with my mouth." Sheldon scooted so close to her that his penis was almost touching her face. She gave his penis a small lick, and then put the entire thing in her mouth. Missy began bobbing her head up and down in rhythm with Georgie's thrusts into her; whenever he pushed in, she put Sheldon's in.

After a minute, their speed picked up, making Missy become exhausted from the amount of work. Lucky for her, Sheldon was getting close. "Missy, I'm cumming." he exclaimed. Missy pulled her mouth off of him, causing him to cum all over her face. Once he had stopped, he collapsed backwards onto the bed. With Sheldon done, Missy was free to relax and enjoy what Georgie was doing; he had begun to feel up her butt, rubbing her cheeks and anus.

Overwhelmed by the tight and wet girl, Georgie couldn't hold back anymore. With a few grunts, and a few finishing thrusts, he came deep inside Missy. With the feeling of cum filling her, she came as well, squirting onto Georgie's thighs.

Once both of their orgasms had calmed, Georgie pulled out of Missy's vagina, his cum dripping out onto the sheets. Missy collapsed face first onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. "That was unbelievable. There's so much cum in me.", she said. Georgie looked down at her naked body spread out on the bed, stating, "You weren't bad yourself." He jumped off the bed, and, gathering his clothes, headed out the door. Missy managed to stand and ran after him, dripping cum everywhere, gave him another naked hug, and whispered in his ear, "We should do this again sometime." Georgie hugged her back, and mumbled, "I'll think about it." With that, they both let go and Georgie walked out, closing the door behind him.

Sheldon sat up, recovering from what just happened. He looked around the room and said, "I guess we should start cleaning. You always make a mess." Missy shrugged, then got an idea. "Yeah.", she said, "I know how much you like cleaning, so I did it all for you." Sheldon was suspicious of his sister's thoughtfulness, but appreciated it nonetheless. "How considerate." he said. "You're welcome." responded Missy, as she walked out the door naked.


	4. Chapter 4

Missy entered the hall of the Cooper household, feeling the air on her naked body. "Now this is naughty." she said to herself, walking to the living area. She made her way to the couch, where she plopped down and spread her legs open, propping them up on the table. She looked around, trying to decide what to do until their parents got back. Indecisive, she rubbed her crotch, putting her fingers in her slit, sticking her right index finger in her hole, as she thought about what she had just done; mostly about Georgie's dick. She brushed her hair out of her face as she looked down to see what she was doing. However, as she ran her hand up her forehead to move her bangs, she felt the slimy texture of Sheldon's cum, still covering her face. When she looked at her hand, the tacky residue on her fingers gave her an idea.

She got up from the couch and walked back down the hallway, to Georgie's room. When she reached the closed door, she lightly knocked before being answered with Georgie's voice, "What?" Missy slowly turned the doorknob and swung the door open. Inside the room, she found Georgie lying on his bed, wearing only a pair of blue jeans. She immediately felt a heat building inside of her, but suppressed it, knowing she had to have a plan to get Georgie on board again. "Whatcha up to?" she asked, trying to play it cool. Georgie looked over to see her standing in the doorway, getting a small erection from her nudity. "Not much." he answered, "Are you just gonna run around like that?" Missy pointed out the door in the direction of the bathroom and said, "Actually, I was thinking of taking a shower. I have to wash Sheldon's cum off my face." Georgie's expression filled with concern, asking, "Okay, what do want with me?" Missy smiled her devious grin, saying, "I thought that you might want to join me." Georgie looked at her like she was crazy, but not like he didn't want to. "I did cum on you." she said "I figured you'd want to wash that off." Georgie considered it for a moment, but decided to pass, "You go ahead. I'll wash up later."

Annoyed, Missy decided to take drastic measures. "Fine.", she said, "You'll just miss out on all of this, just like I'm missing that big dick of yours." Missy drooped her smile and turned around slowly. She then leaned against the door frame and moved her hips from side- to- side, waving her butt at him. She looked over her shoulder to see that his eyes were fixated on her. Her smile returned as she turned her head back and leaned over, spreading her butt and vagina at him. She looked at him between her legs as she fingered herself, stirring her vagina. Georgie finally broke down, saying, "Damn it! I can't say no to that." Missy removed her finger and stood up straight as Georgie walked towards her. "Let's go." he said, and Missy led him to the bathroom with a skip in her step.

Once they were in the bathroom, Georgie closed the door behind them and Missy started the water, letting it warm up. While they waited, Missy sat on the edge of the tub and Georgie leaned against the sink, looking down at her spread legs. "I guess I should pee before we do this." Missy said, getting up from her seat and sat on the toilet. Georgie looked down at her from the corner of his eye, watching pee pour from between her open legs. "Why don't you just do that in the shower?" He asked. Missy looked at him with wonder in her eyes. "Mom lets you do that?" she asked back. "No, but how's she gonna know?" he responded, "It just goes down with the water." Hearing this, Missy immediately stopped peeing and flushed what she had put in the bowl. "You're right; I'm gonna save the rest." she said.

About a minute later, the water began to steam, fogging up all glass in the room and making the air feel humid. Excited to get started, Missy jumped under the stream of water and waved at Georgie to hurry up. He unzipped and removed his jeans, revealing his erect penis and a lack of underwear. Missy smiled with a sense of pride, saying, "You're going commando too?" Georgie looked at his single piece of clothing, and then back at her. "Yeah. So?" he responded. Missy continued to smile as he got into the shower so that he was standing next to her.

Without warning, urine shot from Georgie's penis, nailing Missy in the forehead. As he lowered it to point at the ground, the stream traced down Missy's body, until it weakened and stopped, lightly spraying between her legs. Missy wiped her forehead with her hand, and then put it to her mouth. "Salty.", she said, "And you must've cleaned off some of Sheldon's cum, 'cause I can't really taste it."

Preparing to copy Georgie, Missy relaxed, feeling the warm water flow across her face and down her body. Soon enough, there was urine flowing out of her... and down her leg, before it trickled to a stop. She turned and looked at Georgie, a little sad. "That wasn't nearly as fun I thought it would be. I wish I could spray it like you can", she said. Georgie looked down at her disappointed face and said, "Then you would have to do a lot more work when you have sex." She smiled to herself as she grabbed a bottle of shampoo, "True."

Missy popped the top of the bottle open and squirted some shampoo into her hand, which she scrubbed into her hair. Georgie took the bottle from her and did the same. As Missy rinsed her hair, Georgie inched closer, trying to get his head under the water. However, the shower wasn't very big, so his crotch became pressed against Missy, which equally surprised her and turned her on. In response, she turned towards him and began licking the residue of her cum off of his inner thighs, while skimming his penis, teasing it. Georgie moaned at the sudden contact, and put his hands on the back of her head, pushing her closer to him. She looked up at him and said, "Glad you're enjoying it. Now, help me out."

Missy grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it up and down her body, moving it across her chest and between her legs, meanwhile smirking at Georgie, making him even more excited. She handed the soap to him, saying, "Do my back." Missy pulled her hair over her right shoulder and waited. Georgie knelt down, then hesitated for a second, gazing at Missy's body. Entranced, he extended his hand and put the soap to her skin. She flinched at the first touch, but managed to relax as the soap was rubbed across her back. Sufficiently soaped up, Missy said, "You can go lower, if you want." Hearing this, he bent down further and stared directly at her butt. Taking a breath, he took the soap and began moving it across her waist and hips, until he finally got to what he had been staring at.

Georgie lightly grabbed Missy's butt, holding it as he began to rub the bar of soap along the outside of her left cheek, slowly moving to the back and bottom. He then crossed over to the right, where he held her hip as he repeated his actions; slowly covering her butt in foam. All of this had Missy's face burning with sexual excitement. As Georgie pulled his hand away, Missy grabbed his wrist and said, "You missed a spot." She released his arm and grabbed her butt cheeks. Leaning forwards, she opened her butt crack, showing Georgie her anus and vagina once more.

His eyes widened and his breathing increased as he reached forward, touching the soap to Missy's anus, making her gasp in a high pitch. Georgie began running the bar up and down her crack. This feeling made Missy's breathing become heavy as she tried to keep her legs from shaking. When he was done, he watched the water wash the soap away, revealing Missy's freshly cleaned ass to him.

At this point, his penis was so erect that it was aching, and he couldn't bear it any longer; frankly, the closeness to such a sight wasn't helping. "Missy, can we do it now?" he asked. "Do what, now?", Missy asked in a coy manner, as she moved her hands from her butt cheeks to one on her hip and the other against the shower wall. Georgie sighed, calming his nerves, and said, "Can I fuck you?" Missy's eyes widened and mouth dropped open at the sound of the most forbidden word of their household, but her expression quickly turned into a rejoicing grin. "Let's do it!" she said with a slight giggle in her voice.

Georgie got to his feet, his penis rubbing along Missy's crack on the way up. To prepare, he reached out of the shower and grabbed a bottle of hand lotion that was sitting on the sink. He squirted a generous amount into his hand and rubbed it along his dick. To stabilize herself, Missy placed both hands on the shower wall. Lubricated, Georgie put his hands on either side of her butt and put the head of his penis to her dripping hole, making them both shiver. "Ready?" he said. "Go for it!" cheered Missy.

As these words reached his ears, Georgie shoved his penis deep into Missy, once again feeling her tight, soft, wet insides. The initial shock caused Missy to become immediately winded; gasping for air. However, as Georgie pulled out to the head of his penis, Missy managed to catch her breath before he shoved back in, making her moan loudly in pleasure. He kept a slow pace for a bit until Missy looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes half closed, and said, "Fuck me harder, you pussy." Georgie was surprised, and a little hurt, by his little sister's words, but got over it and picked up his pace, slamming into her over and over again. "That's more like it.", Missy managed to whisper between gasps.

The feeling of his sister around his penis, and the sound of her voice with every thrust, was driving Georgie crazy. He moved his hands from Missy's butt and rubbed them up her back, never removing them from her skin. When his hands reached her armpits, he wrapped his hands around her torso, caressing her flat chest and fingering her excited nipples; making her breath become shaky. He moved his hands down her body to her waist, where he kept them for only a second before reaching his right hand between her legs, rubbing her clitoris. Missy's legs began to shake, but Georgie didn't notice in his lust-filled trance. As for his left hand, he moved it back to her butt cheek, and stuck his thumb into her tight asshole.

This drove Missy over the edge, causing her to nearly collapse onto the shower floor. As she stumbled, Georgie managed to pull his thumb out of her ass to catch her, sitting down on the floor with her on his lap, her head buried in his chest. "Sorry I pushed so hard." He apologized. Missy looked at him with a blushing, strained grin, "Don't be silly, you were doing good. I just couldn't keep up." He put his right arm around her and cupped her butt with his left hand. With that hand, he lifted Missy up and down slowly, resuming their initial pace. Missy closed her eyes as she put her arms around him, deciding to ride out the rest. Once she started moaning again, Georgie snuck the middle finger of his lifting hand into her butt, moving it around slightly, making her twitch a bit.

Soon enough, they both felt their orgasms coming on. As Missy tightened her hold around Georgie's chest, she also tightened around his finger and penis. Mere moments later, Georgie slammed Missy down onto him as he came hard in her, squirting cum over and over, filling her tiny hole. Missy looked up at him with sleepy eyes and said, "Heh, you like fucking your sister." Georgie looked down at her, trying to hold back a smirk, and replied, "Pft, no I don't."

They spent a few minutes sitting in the shower, cuddling, for a bit, but, the heat from their bodies and the water was beginning to wear off, so they decided to call it. Georgie pulled Missy off of his penis and helped her to her feet, ensuring she could stand; her legs were shaky, but was able to walk out of the shower with his help. Georgie shut off the water and followed her out.

After he put the lotion back on the sink, Georgie looked underneath and found a towel, which he used dried himself off, as well as wipe Missy's lubricant off of his penis. Then, he wiped the towel all over Missy, drying her off and cleaning up the fluids that were dripping out of her crotch. Still being a little sensitive, she squealed as he tried to do this, but was too tired to get excited by it.

Now completely dry, Georgie swung the towel and his jeans over his shoulder and scooped Missy up into his arms. As he walked out of the bathroom, Missy reached over and turned off the light. Georgie walked down the hallway, his penis bobbing up and down, bumping Missy's back and butt whenever he moved. They reached Sheldon and Missy's bedroom, slowly opening the door to find Sheldon on his knees, scrubbing the floor, wearing only his briefs. Not even gazing at them, he said, "You better not be tracking anymore cum into here." Trying not to get in his way, Georgie shimmied along the wall to Missy's bed. He laid her down and she pulled a blanket over her chest, just under her arms. She reached up and hugged Georgie around the neck, and he hugged her back, saying, "Get some rest". She nodded and pulled the blanket up to her neck as Georgie walked toward the door.

Looking over his shoulder, Georgie smiled at his half- asleep, naked sister, and exited the room. He made his way to his bedroom, thinking about what had happened that day along the way. In his room, he pulled on a pair of shorts and climbed into bed. As he dwelled on thoughts of Missy's body, he dozed off, just as their parents finally came home.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed since Sheldon and Missy's last bedroom encounter. Since then, Missy had been crawling into Georgie's bed more and more at night, and messing around exclusively with him. Interfering with Sheldon's nighttime experimenting would have been bad enough, but this affected his morning routine, as well.

Every morning, when they were woken up, Sheldon would sit back on his bed and wait for Missy. When she eventually rolled out of bed, she would put on a little show for him to get him excited for that night. She would start by pulling off her shirt, flipping her hair as it went over her head. Next, she would wave her butt at him as she pulled her pajama pants down to the floor. Finally, she would move her hands between the fabric of her panties and the skin of her hips, and pull them down really slowly, before kicking them at Sheldon (after enough times, she got good at hitting him in the face with them). Now naked, she would walk over to their dresser to pick out what clothes she wanted to wear for the day, accentuating her rear with each step. Sometimes, depending on what drawer she was searching through, she would even bend over or squat to really get Sheldon going.

At this point, their mother would usually knock on their door to hurry them along to breakfast. Once they assured her that they'd be down in a minute, Missy would bend over, spread her butt and pussy at him, and smile over her shoulder, sometimes inserting a finger or two, before hurrying to get dressed.

Normally, Sheldon despised the very thought of being unpunctual, but, for that view, he would have been late every single day.

Now, all of that was over. Instead, he was lying in his bed while Missy was having a sleepover with his rival, Paige. He first met Paige at a class, and had run into her multiple times after. To be honest, he didn't despise her as much as he let on; she knew her stuff and was pretty cute, to boot. Heck, he even chased after her during a lecture because of the way her dress was hugging her butt.

Just lying there, thoughts began to flood Sheldon's head, intensified by the soft whispers of the girls mere feet from him. He would love to just climb into their bedsheet fort and have his way with both of them.

Sheldon shook his head, trying to free himself of these thoughts; he was starting to get an erection and was not in the mood to figure out masturbation. However, the more pressing matter at hand was that somethings they said were weighing on him. Paige had given him some advice on not growing up so fast, and Missy had been calling him an old man all night.

Were they right? No… Missy knew this better than anyone. It was her fault they stopped having so much fun at night, and he was going to remind her.

Sheldon turned his head to Missy's bed and said, "You should know better than anyone how young I am; I can still get it up." Missy's head burst through the top of the fort, her face bright pink, and slowly darkening to red.

Paige followed suit and poked her head through the fort. "What's he talking about?" Paige asked. Sheldon had her on the ropes now, and there was nowhere to go but forward. He pushed his sheets aside and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at Paige and informed her of their past.

Her face quickly grew as red as Missy's, but kept her composure, unlike her friend, who was hiding in the fort with her head in her hands. Paige moved the sheet that acted as a wall aside and stood to meet Sheldon face- to- face. "So, why'd you stop?" She asked. Sheldon shrugged. "You'd have to ask Missy. She started doing things with Georgie and just left me behind." Paige thought for a second before hitting the sheet, whispering, "Missy, come out here for a minute."

Missy slowly, but surely, peeked through the sheet, and sat on the edge of her bed, trying not to look at either of them. Paige stood between them and motioned her hand at Missy. "Missy, why'd you stop, um, *ahem*, having sex with Sheldon."

Missy glanced up into Sheldon's eyes. "Georgie just did things that you didn't. He was assertive, strong, and dominating, and was comfortable doing almost anything. I guess doing it with someone who already knew it all made me forget about learning with you."

Sheldon looked at the floor as Paige considered all this. "Now, Sheldon, how does that make you feel?" She asked. Sheldon took a breath and slowly exhaled. "It makes me feel lost and confused; I don't know what to do about these urges without you to relieve me of them, and not knowing something scares me. But, above all else, I feel useless, not being able to be enough for you.

Missy wiped a tear from her eye and jumped off her bed onto Sheldon's, tackling him before burying her head into his neck. "I'm sorry. I never meant to do that." Sheldon put his hand on her head, wanting to say something, but couldn't find the words.

Paige folded her hands and smiled at the couple, coming to a conclusion. "Well, there is only way to truly fix this." Missy pulled away from Sheldon and nodded. "Let's do it."

Paige held open the entrance to their fort and waited. Missy looked into Sheldon's eyes for a moment before kissing him on the nose. He froze as she let go of him, slid off the bed, and entered the opening with a come hither look over her shoulder. Paige followed her in and they closed the sheet.

Sheldon was left there, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe this was really happening; he must've fallen asleep at some point, but couldn't remember feeling drowsy. He pinched himself, just to make sure, and, sure enough, it was all real.

His consciousness now confirmed, he stepped off his bed and made his way to the girls'. He took a deep breath before grabbing the sheet they had gone behind. His hands were sweating and shaking, his heart was beating out of chest, and his mind was going blank. Frankly, he would've stood there all night if a shriek and a giggle from Missy didn't bring him back to his senses.

He grasped the sheet tightly and threw it aside. Behind the curtain he found the most beautiful sight he had seen in a long time. Missy lay on the bed, resting against a pile of stuffed animals, completely stripped of her pajamas, now only wearing a pair pink panties. Her arms were crossed over her chest, hugging a pillow, and her feet were placed right over left, but her legs were spread enough that her crotch was barely covered by the cloth.

Paige sat in the left foot corner, sitting cross- legged, prepared to observe. Sheldon climbed up onto the bed, into the girls' fort turned sexual sanctuary, never taking his eyes off Missy. Missy noticed his unblinking gaze and gaping mouth, and brought back his focus by clapping in his face. "I guess we're back to square one, eh? Come on! You aren't the only one who's been deprived, so, strip."

Sheldon followed her orders, but was confused. "I thought you were doing it constantly with Georgie?" He carefully unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He tossed his shirt over the side of the bed and put his thumbs between his waistbands, preparing to pull his pants down.

Missy hugged the pillow close to her chest, and responded, "He said he wanted to start trying to get girls more his own age. I was going to tell you, but I just didn't think." Sheldon shimmied his pants down to his ankles, then pulled them off, putting them with his shirt.

Both Missy and Paige stared at him with wide eyes; Missy, at the bulge in his briefs, and Paige, at his tiny butt. Sheldon didn't notice their gazes, and proceeded to remove his last piece of clothing. He grabbed the back of his underwear's waistband and pulled it down, revealing his naked behind to Paige, making her quietly gasp. Sheldon pulled it further down, until the only thing they covered was his penis, which they were caught up on.

With a little more force, he slid them down, springing his penis free. Missy placed the pillow behind her and motioned Sheldon to come closer. He did as she asked, and crawled between her knees, his eyes dancing between her face, her bare chest, and her open legs.

Sheldon placed his hand on her crotch and took hold of its pink wrapping, his knuckle grazing her wet folds. Missy flinched, her pulse increasing, but managed to hold it together as Sheldon pulled her panties off and tossed them to Paige.

Now naked for all to see, they sat dazed with mouths agape, admiring each other's bodies. Sheldon was the first to move, lowering his head absent mindedly to Missy's crotch. He took in the smell of soap mixed with nervous sweat, the pure, smooth texture, and the shining wet lubricant dripping down into her butt crack.

He was so enthralled that he didn't notice his head moving closer, until Missy moaned when she felt his hot breath against her skin. He was about to back up, but Missy grabbed the back of his head and shoved him forward, enveloping his every sense in her pussy.

Sheldon's tongue danced across it, tasting every last bit of her, before, at long last, finding her hole. He rubbed his tongue along her insides and began to stir them, increasing her dampness. Missy's breath began to quiver and shake, and her eyes struggled to stay open.

Paige couldn't believe what she was seeing. The usually awkward and timid boy was eating out his sister, who was absolutely loving it. She felt herself start to get hot, and felt a wet aching in her pants.

After a minute or two, Missy let Sheldon up for air, and a kiss. She pulled him up to meet her face and slowly moved closer, until their lips connected. Their lips moved across each other, trading spit and Missy's lube.

Missy pulled away and looked Sheldon in the eye. "Are you ready?" He nodded, ready to relieve himself of his aching erection. He backed up and Missy spread her feet, then her folds with her hands. Sheldon was mesmerized; oh how he missed this.

He climbed back onto Missy, his hands under her armpits and his penis at her entrance. The twins prepared themselves, and Sheldon slowly slid into Missy. They both gasped at the long awaited jolt of hard, soft, wet, hot pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asked. Missy managed a simple, "Yeah." That was all the reassurance Sheldon needed to pull back before slowly pushing back in, and taking Missy's breath away. Over and over, he humped her at this rhythm, before remembering her constant complaint in the past; go faster.

Sheldon's hips suddenly increased in speed, shocking Missy to her core. With every thrust, wet squelching sounds could be heard, and with every pull, drops of Missy's juices were sprayed onto the sheets.

Before long, the sound, the smell, and the feel of their lovemaking became too much for them. Missy wrapped her arms tightly around Sheldon as her vag tightly squeezed around his dick, and squirted a little bit onto him. Simultaneously, Sheldon pushed as far as he could into her, letting pump after pump of cum spill into her.

When his orgasmed calmed down, Sheldon collapsed onto Missy's chest, and that's where he lay, as Missy ran her fingers along the hair on the back of his neck and her crotch twitched against him. At least, until Missy tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the corner of the bed.

Paige was sitting there, her knees to her chin, one hand in her pants and the other under her shirt, moaning away.

Missy sighed and motioned Sheldon to back off of her. Sheldon reluctantly complied and pulled himself off and out of her. Missy struggled to her wobbly knees. Once stable, she crawled over to Paige, dripping her cream pie onto the bed.

She waved her hand in front of Paige, which seemed almost ineffective, until she tensed up into a ball, moaning at a higher pitch than before, then stopping and collapsing sideways onto the bed.

Missy put her hand on Paige's shoulder and turned her head sideways to look her in the eye. "Did you just jerk off to us?" She asked. Paige hesitantly nodded before hiding her face in shame. Missy looked back at Sheldon, who wasn't able to give any support.

She turned back and said, "You know, if Sheldon and I turned you on that much, we could help out." Paige looked excited for a moment before turning disappointed. "I can't. My mind isn't the only thing that matured faster than normal; I've had a period already, so vaginal isn't safe."

Missy thought for a second, then came up with an ingenious idea, or, at least, ingenious to her. "You could have Sheldon put his thing in your butt while I play with your hole."

A smile beamed across Paige's face as she sat up. She looked around Missy to see what Sheldon thought about the plan; he was torn. On the one hand, this could be the only chance he could get to do anything like this with Paige. On the other, "Are you joking? That's the dirtiest place on the body! There's no way I'm going in there!"

Paige cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Do you think you're the only one who has a problem with being dirty? I take a shower every day, and clean my butt thoroughly each time. I spray water into my hole, then scrub it by wrapping a cloth around my finger and putting it up there; rinse and repeat."

Sheldon was impressed by her process, but was still hesitant. "Show me." Paige looked at Missy, who nodded. Paige began undoing the buttons on her shirt, and Missy grabbed her pants by the ankles. They pulled both pieces of fabric off at the same time, leaving her in only a pair of white panties.

Paige rested back on her hands, bearing her body for the siblings to see, which they both took full advantage of, ogling at their friend. Overall, she was much skinnier than most people her age, but her chest was more developed than Missy's, just not to the point of having noticeable breasts yet.

Missy crawled closer and grabbed Paige's underwear by the waist band and stuck her thumbs through the leg holes. She slowly pulled them down, revealing the main event, for a second; Paige crossed her legs to hide herself. She looked at Missy while pointing at Sheldon, saying, "Could you blindfold him?" Missy caught onto her plan and quickly moved to Sheldon to cover his eyes with her hands.

Paige turned around, giving Missy a great first view of her crack. She got on her knees, then bent over, sticking her ass in the air. "Alright", she said. Missy removed her hands from Sheldon's eyes and Paige spread her butt cheeks.

Immediately, Sheldon's penis fully erected. He stared, but still couldn't believe it was real. Her butt was like pure snow; pale white and spotless. Paige smiled between her legs and said, "See? All clean." Sheldon swallowed a mouthful of saliva that pooled. "Fair enough." He said.

Missy slapped him on the back, once again bringing him back to earth, as well as pushing him closer to Paige. Sheldon inched closer, until his face was nearly in her crack. He hesitated, remembering the last time he put his tongue in a butt hole. However, he reassured himself that Paige was far cleaner than Missy, and stuck his nose and mouth between her cheeks.

Paige gasped at the sudden contact and breath on her skin. Sheldon inhaled and began to lick her; she smelled and tasted like skin, nothing more. He ran his tongue up and down her skin, grazing her hole on each pass.

Paige buried her face in the bed's sheets to stifle her moans. After a few more licks, Sheldon took the dive and stuck his tongue directly into her anus. This sudden feeling of her penetration had Paige's toes curling and legs squirming, but she endured, taking in every movement. Sheldon moved his tongue in and out, feeling her sticky walls against it.

He then tried to move his tongue more, to squish his tongue against her, but found he couldn't; she was too tight. He pulled his tongue out and replaced them with two of his fingers. He spread his fingers apart, slowly spreading Paige's butt hole open. Paige had begun to become restless; her position was growing increasingly uncomfortable, and Sheldon's inspection of her wasn't helping.

She fell forwards, pulling Sheldon's fingers out of her and landing flat on the bed. She panted as she tried to speak, "So… what's the matter?" Sheldon brought his clean hand to his mouth and reported his findings. "You were far too tight for even my tongue; there's no way my penis will fit without proper preparation. First, we need a less strenuous stance, to help you relax and loosen up. Second, we need more lubrication than your anus produces."

Paige mulled it over, but it was Missy who came up with the plan. "You can do it on all fours, like a dog; it'll keep you neck from getting stiff and help you balance better. If you do get tired, just lay on me and keep going. For lube, just run your dick up Paige's crotch after I get her going."

The three nodded and went to it. Missy lay flat on the bed and Paige climbed on top of her. They smiled at each other and held each other's hands. "What does it feel like?" Paige asked. "I've never really done it in my butt." Missy answered. "But, the way we do it, it feels odd at first, like someone's poking your stomach. Then, it feels… unbelievable."

Paige gave a light smile and sat on Missy's leg. She began to rub her crotch along it, getting wetter and hornier by the second. With each slide, her knee rubbed against Missy's crotch, turning her on as well. Soon, they became so enthralled in themselves that they forgot about Sheldon. It was only after Paige leaned down, kissed Missy between her nipples, and locked lips with her, did Sheldon bring them back, this time. "*Ahem* Are you ready?"

Paige pulled her lips off of Missy's, who shot her a wink. She raised herself off of Missy's leg, strings of sticky lubricant stretching between them, and waited. Missy turned around under her, and positioned her head between Paige's legs, small drops dripping onto her forehead. Sheldon moved to right behind Paige, and spread her butt cheeks open.

He ran his penis along her vagina, coating it in a layer of lubricant. Paige contained all bodily reactions as best she could, but a small whimper broke through and a shiver went up her spine. He brought his tip to Paige's anus, her soft butt cheeks pressing against his legs, and said, "Here I go." He pushed it inside, and, immediately, she tensed up, tightening around Sheldon until he could no longer move.

He waited until she calmed down, then began to move again. They did this multiple times, until Sheldon was all the way inside. Paige took a breather, then waved him on to keep coming. Sheldon backed out about half way, then pushed back in. He did this repeatedly, stopping anytime she needed a break.

It took a bit, but they eventually got down a rhythm, and Paige began to let her voice out again. Her moans became so loud that she buried her face between Missy's legs, grabbing handfuls of their bedsheets.

Missy felt the moans, and decided to pay her back. She reached up and stuck two of her fingers in Paige's pussy, moving them in and out with Sheldon's thrusts. She then started, unknowingly, rubbing Paige's clit with her thumb.

This pushed Paige over the edge, making her shake and tense harder than the twins had ever before, and collapsed on top of Missy. Sheldon, still inside her, was pulled down with her, and ended up sitting on Missy's face.

He continued, as per the plan, and came in her ass after a few more hard thrusts. He laid on top of Paige, feeling content in her clean smell and the softness of her butt hugging his cock and balls.

Missy tapped both of them on the arm, and said, muffled under the pile, "Get up! I'm getting squashed!" Sheldon pulled out of Paige, who, when she knelt over Missy, oozed Sheldon's cum down to her crotch. Missy saw this and immediately lapped it up as soon as she was free, making Paige shutter.

They both laughed and fell onto Missy's pillow and stuffed animals, where they cuddled each other in a naked bliss. Paige motioned for Sheldon to join them, which he, reluctantly, did. He laid between them and they hugged him, pressing their chests against his arms and their crotches against his legs.

Paige ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Sheldon, this was a good step towards a more carefree childhood, but, look into the psychology article and try something more innocent next time."

Sheldon leaned his head back and took in his surroundings. On either side of him was an adorable girl, who each just had sex with him. Maybe, he should start listening to Paige. "Alright, I'll look into it."

In their nude afterglow, the three kids fell into a much needed sleep.


End file.
